BOWs and Zoanthropes
by Lyrix of Azn Ethix
Summary: Resident Evil/Bloody Roar crossover. Umbrella and Tylon corporations join up and combine knowledge, sciences, and technology to create even more devastation. Will have both chars from RE and BR present.


Chapter 1  
  
The Meeting  
  
  
  
It was approximately eleven o'clock in the evening. Through the woods, many cars and vehicles drove though the dirt roadway headed towards an abandoned mansion out in the fields. The place was completely deserted, where nobody lived around these areas. On the right side of the dirt road was a sign that read 'Property of the Umbrella Corporation'. Following up, the sign also read 'Trespassers would be shot on sight." About twenty vehicles or more lined up as they headed towards the mansion. The first vehicle was a large mettalic SWAT van. Instead of saying SWAT, it showed the red and white colored umbrella shape and "UMBRELLA" pained across the side.  
  
Behind the black van were three motorcycles, where the drivers were heavily armed with submachineguns. Driving behind the three motorcycles was a black limousine. Nobody knew who was riding in the back of the limousine but it was for sure that someone very important was inside. Two more motorcycles and a black Jeep Cherokee drove behind the limousine for added protection. All the vehicles except for the limo had Umbrella's symbol painted. The other vehicles did not belong to Umbrella, they had 'Tylon Corporation' painted across the black luxury vehicles driving behind the rest.  
  
Light posts went on and themselves on the road leading the line of vehicles towards the old mansion. One by one, each vehicle pressed the breaks and turned off all ignitions. Everybody slowly stepped out of their vehicles. Stepping outside the limo were two people. One was representing the Umbrella Corporation while the other represented the Tylon Corporation. Getting in front of the two men dressed in expensive business suits, three heavily armed men led them inside the mansion. The rest of the men stayed behind while those two and other representatives and body guards slowly entered inside the old mansion. Once inside, the three men guarding in the front turned on their flashlights.  
  
"Where are we going?", asked the Tylon representative looking around this old and creepy mansion. "Don't you have electricity?", he also asked.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving. My friend, never judge a book by it's cover...", replied the Umbrella operative back to the person working for Tylon.  
  
The man was dark and decrepit. Looking around, there were no paintings, no furniture, no nothing. For some reason, everything looked clean. Why would they clean around, yet no furniture was placed around this large house? What was the reason that they would keep such a place? Those questions went through the mind of the Tylon representative.  
  
"How far is it?", asked the representative of Tylon as he continued to look around the old looking mansion.  
  
"You'll see.", the Umbrella operative replied as the group were led towards another door. Entering inside, they were led to a staircase that led several feet down towards the basement and wine cellar. One by one, an Umbrella soldier pressed switches to light up the automatic lamps descending downwards towards the basement. The group slowly walked down the stairs watching eachother's steps. After walking about twenty feet down, the group entered another door.  
  
"That deep, huh?", asked the Tylon representative as he looked up to see the ceiling. For some reason, the ceiling was reinforced with steel and then concrete.  
  
"We'll doing this for safefail measures. I'm sure you people at Tylon do the same thing.", replied the Umbrella operative as they approached the wooden double doors. Slowly placing his hand on the knobs, the man turned them and pulled back the double doors. Behind the double doors was a short and and almost wide hallway. "Point taken...", replied the Tylon representative as he looked around. "I should tell them about those safety measures, they should come in handy later on.", he continued as he walked down the hallway.  
  
"I see we agree.", replied the operative as he approached the metallic door in front of them. Placing his right hand inside his suit, the Umbrella operative pulled out his keycard. Sliding it through the slot, the man entered his personal code. Stepping back a bit, the man waited as the security scan processed through. A green light beeped as the computer cleared him. The door opened itself seconds after as the group slowly entered through. "What you see here upon entering is stuff that we really do. It's highly illegal, but it's worth a lot of money.", the operative told the Tylon executive.  
  
"I agree, what we do is also highly illegal. But we're always open for other business ventures.", said the Tylon executive as he looked around. Inside, it started out as a small lobby with receptionist sitting at the desk. Stepping up, the Umbrella operative showed the young looking woman his ID card as she processed it through security. She cleared the group afterwards. "They're waiting.", replied the young receptionist. The operative nodded as he led the group further inside. Turning around, the operative instructed the soldiers to stay back.  
  
"Alright, the next part only admits higher-ups, executives, representatives, and researchers inside.", the operative said to the Tylon representative who nodded. Entering through, both men found themselves inside a hi-tech laboratory. Looking around, they could see sealed off rooms of researchers running all sorts of different experiments. Facing right, both men looked into one of the laboratories to see a hunter alpha laying on a metal platform while in chains. Tubes were placed inside the hunter with all sorts of colorful liquids being sent inside. These things weren't food coloring as the hunter screamed in pain.  
  
"What is that thing?", asked the Tylon representative as he moved closer to the window. His eyes widened a bit to see what kind of stuff Umbrella was doing. But he realized that he and Tylon were no different from Umbrella. They were messing with people's lives in pursuit of their own self gain.  
  
The Umbrella operative approached and stood next to the Tylon representative. "Ahh.. This is what you call a hunter alpha. We do have another model type called a hunter beta.", the operative replied as both men took a closer look. Shrieking in pain, the hunter winced around trying to get free. Suddenly, the hunter's claws got longer for some reason; the muscle capacity increased a bit too. Using its strength, the mutated hunter alpha broke free from its restraints and leaped towards the window.  
  
"Whoa!", replied the Tylon representative as he jumped back some while the operative stood there with his arm crossed.  
  
"Relax, it's he can't break through this glass. Not even grenades can blast through.", the operative replied to him. Looking back, the alarm inside the laboratory flashed red and went off. Seconds later, a blue looking gas shot down from the ceiling. The gas covered the whole laboratory as the hunter tried to break free. It's speed was reduced as the thing slowly fell asleep. With a buzz, the door opened as several men in clean suits rushed inside. One of them kneeled down and took out a seringe with some purple liquid. Injecting the liquid inside, the group picked the hunter up and transported it to another sector of the large research facility.  
  
"Amazing, just amazing...", the Tylon representative replied. "Imagine what would happen if both our technologies and sciences could accomplish if combined.", he finished.  
  
"I like the way you think...", said the Umbrella operative as they headed down the technological hallway as they entered through another door. "This is just our 'basic results' of the T-Virus...", the operative said as he made the quote marks with his fingers for basic results. Looking at another hallway, the Tylon representative knew what they meant. Standing in another intersecting hallway, they could see a large room through the almost indestructable glass windows. There were about ten zombies who were former Umbrella researchers staggering around. Most of them piled around two dead corpses and started to feed.  
  
"This is what happens when people become careless. Here at Umbrella, you cannot afford to make mistakes,", the operative replied as he continued to watch the feasting zombies. "This is the most basic effect the virus has on a human being.", he continued while point towards another room. "This is what happens when the t-virus lays dormant in zombies that were not properly disposed of.", he said. "Notice the difference between these zombies and the ones you just saw.", he finished.  
  
Looking at the other room, the Tylon representative saw zombies, whose decomposed skin turned crimson red. They didn't even act human anymore. These things couldn't be defined as human, they didn't even have the human motor functions. Watching those crimson zombies try to get free, the Tylon representative stepped up to take a closer look. "Amazing, not a single bit of humanity left in them... Their fingers turned into razor sharp talons... This really is astonishing results. The Tylon Corporation will be pleased to hear of such results.", he replied as he turned to face the Umbrella operative.  
  
"Becoming zombies is the most common effect on human beings. There is the random chance that the virus can mutate the human into something more powerful.", the operative replied as he led the man towards another hallway. " But it's a one in a million chance though. And we've have a few that met that slim chance.", he finished as he opened the door to another testing lab.  
  
"Hmmmm, Umbrella is certainly full of surprises...", said the Tylon representative as he followed into the next room. The room was a large hallway that had rooms on both sides that were sealed off. From left to right, there were many cryo tubes with life support technology. Some of them were even filled with the ones infected that fell on that rare chance of mutating. "Unbelievable, what power and strength these things could possess.", he said as he got closer. "Imagine, with both sciences and Tylon's technology; a zoanthrope capable of transforming into one of those things at will...", he finished.  
  
The operative nodded some as he stood next to him. "I see your point. A zoanthrope who is capable of transforming into one of these. A Tyrant class zoanthrope.", he said while looking at the cryo tubes. "Assassins that we can sneak into many places. Nobody would know that an BOW has breached through security.", the operative said as he finished his sentence. "There is more for you to see.", said the operative as the two of them left the hallway and entered a storage facility.  
  
"Inside, we have a new type Tyrant called 'Nemesis'. It's an embyro we can implant into the host body, where it would take over and manifest.", he said while looking at some storage containers for BOWs. "It'll mutate, thus creating a whole new organism. It's nearly indestructable.", he replied.  
  
"Nearly?", asked the Tylon representative as he looked around.  
  
"Right. We tested two embryos already during the past two years. The last one was tested about six months ago.", the operative replied. "That one actually worked.", he finished.  
  
"What happened to the first one?", asked the representative.  
  
"We implanted the embryo on a woman, we've experimented on for many years. She ingested the embryo.", calmly replied the Umbrella operative as he took a cigarette from his pocket.  
  
"Ingested? How did that happen?", asked the Tylon representative as he joined for a smoke.  
  
"We didn't realize since we didn't pay that much attention, the inside was different while the outside looked the same. She mutated, but we didn't notice.", the operative said while taking a few puffs.  
  
"Why's that?", asked the representative after taking a few puffs.  
  
"When she was first experimented on, the results were a failure; at first...", he replied as he leaned by one of the crates. The man continued on with the story, "Poor Lisa Trevor was a vegetable. She was our one and only guinea pig.", he finished. "And how about with the Tylon Corporation?", the operative asked.  
  
"We just concentrated on zoanthropes. We created the Zoanthrope Liberation Force as a front for our experiments.", the representative replied. "Several months ago, the Zoanthrope Kindgom was established.", he went on.  
  
"Oh?", asked the operative as he finished his cigarette.  
  
Leaning next to the operative, he offered another cigarette. "The Kingdom provided a place for many zoanthropes to take refuge in. They don't just experiment on humans, but on fellow zoanthropes also.", he replied. "Once the deal is made, I can aquire as many zoanthropes as Umbrella needs and desires.", he finished.  
  
"I see, let's finish this up in the office.", the operative said as he pointed upstairs.  
  
"Sure.", replied the Tylon representative. Both men slowly went up the steps as they walked through another door and entered the conference room. Both men took seats at this oval table with certain people sitting around. Taking their seats, the meeting started immediately. Several hours have passed as both Umbrella and Tylon explained and demonstrated what they had to offer. Both corporations were pleased with one another in scientific advancements. They agreed to join forces for many projects, as one of the people stood up.  
  
"But we have several problems.", replied one of the Umbrella executives.  
  
"What kind of problems?", asked the Tylon representative as he took a sip of water.  
  
The room went dark as the computer projector turned on. A dossier was displayed on the screen for everybody to look at. "He's one of the problems.", the man said as he pointed to the picture. "Ah him...", replied another man who stayed in his seat. "Yes, Chris Redfield. Former member of the Raccoon City STARS Team.", the man continued. "STARS was dispatched to Arklay to investigate the grizzly murders. Apparently, they discovered our true motives.", he continued on to speak; "Most of STARS became wiped out, only four people survived.", he finished.  
  
"Who are they?", the Tylon representative asked as he kept his eyes on Chris' picture.  
  
Chris Redfield's dossier went off the screen as another one flashed showing a young woman. "This is Jill Valentine, the second surviving member of STARS.", the man told the whole group sitting at the table.  
  
"Remember when I said that Nemesis was nearly indestructable?", the operative asked in a whisper. The Tylon representative nodded slowly. "Our test run for Nemesis. We specifically programmed it to hunt down all remaining STARS members.", he continued on.  
  
"She was responsible for its destruction?", asked the representative as the operative nodded yes.  
  
"Nemesis managed to kill STARS chopper pilot, Brad Vickers. Spent the whole night tracking down Jill Valentine.", the operative said and continued to tell the whole story. "Unlike other Tyrants, this one could seriously take a beating. Rockets would have no effect because Nemesis could regenerate.", the said.  
  
"Hmmm, a zoanthrope who can regenerate at a rapid rate than other zoanthropes. Now, that's a though.", the representative replied with his opinion.  
  
"For some reason, she was able to beat this thing. Now we're on the hunt for Jill Valentine.", the operative said.  
  
Jill's dossier went off the screen as two other dossiers were placed. The pictures were of Barry Burton and Rebecca Chambers. They were the other two survivors of the Spencer Mansion incident. "These are some of the people that pose a severe threat towards Umbrella...", the man standing told the group. Both pictures went off the screen as a dossier of Albert Wesker appeared. "This is Albert Wesker, joined Umbrella at the age of eighteen years of age.", the man said as he took a look at Wesker's picture.  
  
"This man alone is a BOW...", the operative told the Tylon representative. "Albert Wesker was placed in the STARS team as our mole. But, he double crossed up.", the man at the screen said. "Wesker injected himself with the T-Virus and faked his own death. He was impaled by the prototype Tyrant.", the operative told him. "Wesker didn't become a zombie, but he's not human anymore either. He's been given super speed, super strength, and super agility.", the operative continued; "He betrayed us and joined a rival corporation called the HCF.", he finished.  
  
"Albert Wesker betrayed and left us; he joined with our rivals, the HCF.", the man in the front said towards the group sitting at the table. "What's worse, after our Antarctica base was destroyed, he stole our specimen. He had a bit of the T-Alexia virus in his system.", he continued on while taking large sips from his glass of water. "Alexia Ashford put herself in cryo sleep and let the virus lay dormant in her body.", the man said as another dossier popped on the screen. The young woman in the photo was Claire Redfield.  
  
"Who's this cute young woman?", the Tylon representative asked to himself as he went into the thinking position.  
  
"This is Claire Redfield, sister to Chris Redfield. She was in Raccoon City during the time where many of the civilians became infected with the virus.", the man said as he continued on. "She witnessed the G-Virus, created by the late Doctor William Birkin.", he said. "After the city got nuked by the President, Claire headed to Europe in search of her brother.", the man continued on. "She was captured in a facility in France and then taken to our prison camp on Rockfort Island, where Alfred Ashford resided in.", he kept on saying.  
  
"This is very interesting.", the Tylon executive said. "Indeed...", replied the Umbrella operative as they continued to look at the screen.  
  
"Also on the island was a person named Steve Burnside, the speciment that Wesker stole from us.", the man at the screen said as he went on explaining the many situations. "Wesker attacked the island and all zombies and bio- organic weapons were unleashed.", he said as photos of the many monsters engineered by Umbrella were displayed. "Chris Redfield arrived at the scene, he and his sister destroyed the whole Antarctica facility. Alexia Ashford was also killed.", he continued on. "This next person is Leon S. Kennedy.", the man told the Tylon and Umbrella representatives sitting at the large table. A dossier of Leon was displayed.  
  
"Leon worked in the Raccoon Police Department, first day on the job.", said the man; "Umbrella had many of its people working in the force and other places.", he continued on. "Leon met up with a criminal spy hired by Wesker, named Ada Wong. Ada is still alive, but missing.", a picture of Leon went away as Ada's dossier appeared on screen. "Leon is also a threat to the Umbrella Corporation. Another survivor was found, her name was Sherry Birkin.", the man replied.  
  
"Related to Doctor Birkin?", asked the Tylon representative. The operative nodded; "She is Birkin's daughter, she possessed a sample of the G-Virus in her locket.", he explained to the representative. "Interesting, so both her parents were researchers?", he asked the operative. "Yes, they both met at the facility underneath Spencer Mansion.", replied the operative in response to the question. "I see, least he had some sugar in his life.", the representative said.  
  
"Sherry was also taken by the HCF, whereabouts are unknown at the moment.", as the man at the front kept on with what's been going on. "Last is Carlos Oliviera, used to be in our Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service.", he went on. A dossier of Carlos appeared on the screen.  
  
"What's that?", asked the Tylon representative as the operative looked at him. "We have our own mercenary force just Tylon Corporation does.", the man replied.  
  
The lights went on as the man standing looked at the Tylon representative. "I hope those situations don't threaten our joint cooperation in future projects.", he gently replied. "Not at all...", said the Tylon representative as he stood up and walked towards the screen. "Allow me?", the representative nicely asked as the other man took his seat. The room went dark again as the projector showed more dossiers.  
  
"We at Tylon experienced problems of our own, I also hope that it doesn't pose any harm to joint operations.", replied the representative. A dossier of Alan Gado appeared on screen. "All the people you see on the screen now are extremely dangerous.", he told them. "Why's that?", asked the operative. "Well you see, they're all zoanthropes.", he told the operative. "Alan Gado is the most dangerous one due to his influence and popularity. He was recently given charge of all zoanthrope affairs in business and politics.", he went on to tell the group. "Gado once was a mercenary and ex-militant.", he finished. "Quite a number of zoanthropes broke free and turned against us. Another prime example is Doctor Stephen Goldberg.", he said as a dossier of Stun was present. Two pictures were present, one in human form and second after the experiment. "Goldberg is a very dangerous person to deal with.", he finished.  
  
A half hour later, representatives from Umbrella and Tylon shook hands. The deal and contract has been made and signed. "The next matter, we could use some of Tylon's resources in finding the HCF facility that has the T- Alexia virus stored.", said one of the men working for Umbrella. "We have one operative who's powerful enough to break in the facillity and take the virus.", replied the Tylon representative. "His name is Xion, a zoanthrope called an unborn.", the man continued on. "What's an umborn?", asked an Umbrella executive. "Lights.", instucted the representative. The lights went off as the projector showed footage of Xion's recorded battles. Everybody in the room stared at the screen in amazement to watch Xion transform into his unborn beast form.  
  
"He's magnificant...", replied one man. "Amazing...", replied another person. "Such power...", replied another person as he looked at the representative. "In return, I'd like to have a combined strike force of Umbrella and Tylon operatives to hunt down Alan Gado and Stephen Goldberg. Careful, Gado has friends.", the representative instructed the room. "Combined tactics of both forces will prove useful in apprehending Alan Gado, and the rest of the STARS team.", replied the Umbella operative. "We already have the blueprint for the first project.", the operative told the room. The projector showed a simulation of a person undergoing a transformation from human to zoanthrope.  
  
"What's happening?", asked one of the Umbrella representatives. Instead of animal DNA being encoded, the DNA extracted from a hunter alpha was placed inside. Minutes later, the person being experimented on changed from human to Hunter Alpha beast form at will. Most of the room was in shock. "My lord...", replied another Umbrella representative. "A new type of BOW. Zoanthropes techically are BOWs.", replied the Umbrella operative. "Imagine what we can do with the combined knowledge of Umbrella and Tylon researchers.", the Tylon representative told the whole room. The meeting was adjourned.  
  
An hour later, the vehicles parked outside the mansion made and U-turn and headed back. It was about three thirty in the morning, where one of the people at the meeting looked around to see if anybody was following him. The man headed down a dark alley way and approached a door with a flickering light above. Entering inside, the man quickly shut the door. "Huff, huff, huff...", the man panted as he held his knees some. Turning around, the man looked to see Leon S. Kennedy sitting on a wooden crate. Leon was no longer a police officer, but continued to help with the fight against Umbrella. "Leon...", said the man as he walked forward.  
  
"What did you find out?", asked Leon as he got off the crate to his feet. "It's not good...", the man replied as he took a seat on one of the other crates. "Umbrella and this corporation called Tylon decided to join up for some new projects.", the man said as he continued on; "They're creating a new type of BOW for assassin work.", he went on, "Many things are going to happen.", he finished with the sentence as he took out his black coat. "Like what?", asked Leon. "A stike force made up of Umbrella and Tylon operatives are going to take down someone.", the man told Leon. "Who is it? Me, Chris, Jill, Carlos, Claire?", Leon asked. "The man's name is Alan Gado, a very influential person. A severe threat to the Tylon Corporation.", the man said.  
  
"Tylon is capable of making their own BOWs.", the man told Leon. "Great, just what we need. Another corporation that can create their own freaks for their own freak show.", he said to himself while nodding his head at the same time. "Not exactly...", replied the man as he took a small minidisc from his pocket. "Here, show this to your friends.", the man instructed Leon. "These BOWs are called zoanthropes. That are not like what Umbrella, Bioject, or HCF creates. Once you look inside this, you'll see soon enough.", the man said as he took his coat. "Thank you...", Leon said as he thanked the man. Opening the door, the man saw that it started to thunder where lightning followed. Taking out his umbrella, the man popped it open before the rain started to pour.  
  
"I better show to Chris as soon as possible.", Leon said to himself as he put on his brown bomber jacket and left the room. Placing the disc inside his pocket, Leon quickly ran through the rain. "Maybe this Gado could be valuable to us...", Leon thought as he quickly ran down the sidewalk towards his apartment. 


End file.
